


SUPER SMASH BROS. AU: SUBPSACE 2, chapter 14

by PowerPad



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerPad/pseuds/PowerPad
Summary: Cutscenes 400-410  from a copy of Super Smash Bros. from a Parallel Universe. It was difficult to reach into a parallel universe to get this, but I did.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	SUPER SMASH BROS. AU: SUBPSACE 2, chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

> This is u/PowerPad, from Reddit. Inspired by another user's post, from Reddit. All credits go to that guy who mains Dr. Zomboss for a majority of the ideas.

**SUPER SMASH BROS: SUBSPACE 2**

**CHAPTER 14: Cutscenes 400-410**

Ruby had gotten lost from her group of her older sister, that demi fiend person, and the masked thief. As she searched around, yelling their names, she encountered an odd sight. It was a portal with a black frame, and the main portal itself was purple. Ruby thought it would take her back to Yang, and jumped through it. It made an odd sound, and when Ruby landed, she was not near her sister and the 2 others. Instead, she was on some odd street, surrounded by large city buildings.

She kept her right hand near her signature weapon, Crescent Rose, as she walked down the street. Suddenly, she heard a loud sound. Some creature, with a black body and yellow eyes, stared at her. "Oh, uh, hi.." Ruby said at it. It ran further down the street, and Ruby said, "Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you-" It came back, but there were a lot more of them, and there was a corrupted fighter stand among them. He pointed the keyblade at her, and the Heartless began to attack. While Ruby put up a good fight, she was knocked down.

It seemed like this was the end for the young huntress, when some sort of grenade was thrown. It sent the Heartless and Corrupted Sora back, and it was revealed to be Leon S. Kennedy, who drew Silver Ghost, his iconic gun. "Stay behind me," he said, offering Ruby a hand to pull her up. Leon aimed Silver Ghost, when something pushed both Ruby and him back. It was Lukas and Petra, but their eyes were red. It seems that they've been chipped. Leon fires a larger gun at 2 fire hydrants, taking them out. Leon yelled at Ruby, "Get back!" which Ruby did, getting to a safe place, using Petal Burst. Leon then drew his main knife, not to kill, but rather to duel either one. 

Ruby yelled from her higher elevation, "Go at the blonde one!" and Leon did, going into a duel, and chipped Lukas proved quite a challenge for Leon, but Leon then tackled him, pushing him through the water from the fire hydrant, un-chipping him. Leon and Lukas were then surrounded by the heartless, and Leon threw his desert eagle gun to Ruby, telling her to shoot in the air. Ruby gulped, and complied, aiming Leon's desert eagle at the sky, firing three shots. At first, nothing happened. Ruby wondered, "What even was Leon's plan? To draw more attention?" Suddenly, there were helicopter sounds, and a rope lowered. Ruby grabbed onto the rope ladder, as well as Lukas and Leon. The helicopter then flew away.

"I still can't beleive those dark creatures are in Raccoon City instead of the usual zombies," Leon said, looking down at the city they left. The blonde one Leon saved introduced himself. "I'm Lukas. Thanks for saving me back there. That was awful.." Ruby responded with, "I'm Ruby, and he hasn't introduced himself yet." Leon answered, "Call me Leon. I'm caught up in this mess, like you. I have a few friends, but they're all scattered to the winds. Now, where's my knife..?" Leon began searching his person for his knife, but it wasn't there, nor on the helicopter. Ruby thought, "I just wonder where big sis is..I hope she's doing fine." Instead, it had been left on the street by accident when Leon had pushed Lukas through the fire hydrant. Corrupted Sora picked it up, and inspected Leon's knife.

Meanwhile, the pilots of the helicopter, Scout and Paper Mario, we struggling to land the helicopter on Stark Tower, but they eventually did. Scout introduced both him and Paper Mario to Leon, Lukas and Ruby. "He says he's Mario, and you can just call me the scout." Ruby is not interested in both of them, but rather, Scout's gun he had on his back. Scout was trying to shoo her away, while Leon and Lukas went into the main room of Stark Tower. Paper Mario also followed, mostly thinking about Paper Peach, Paper luigi, Paper Bowser, and the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Send any comments or kudos you feel like I deserve. This is my first time writing a fanfic of SmashAU.


End file.
